


Dictation

by C_C



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: The Metatron has a very specific message for two displaced ethereal beings.





	Dictation

Two months after the world doesn't end Aziraphale is reading aloud to Crowley who in turn is feigning sleep when the shop bell rings. Given that it's a rainy, sleepy Tuesday the closed sign is up and the door is locked. Meaning the visitor is either occult or ethereal. Almost immediately they are standing shoulder to shoulder between the back room and the shop proper. Neither of them quite knows what to say when they recognize the Metatron standing just inside the front door.

He looks at them with obvious distaste for a moment before straightening his posture, "I bear a message for former principality Aziraphale and the serpent of Eden from the Almighty."

Crowley laughs, "I should hope so, it's your job isn't it?"

The Metatron ignores him.

Aziraphale is emboldened by the miserable look that has settled on the voice's face. "I take it this one actually came from her directly."

He nods, "I am charged to repeat it exactly as dictated."

More amused by the second Crowley relaxes his posture, " Out with it then, I for one want you out of my presence as soon as possible."

The unhappy expression is replaced with a blank one, "Oh my foolish darlings, I wish it hadn't come to this, but you've proven more stubborn than even I could predict. I had thought six thousand years would be sufficient for you to realise that how you feel about one another is mutual. And to act upon it. You came so close while looking after the wrong boy. I almost intervened. Then I realized that your fear for one another's existence was a valid one. I hoped you would take it as a reward for saving the world that you could be properly together. But even now you maintain proper distance. Unless you honestly don't want one another kiss already. No untoward effects will come of it, I promise you. Stop being cowards damnit."

Aziraphale and Crowley both stare in disbelief at the clearly annoyed Metatron. "The rest of us find it rather disgusting but as the humans say She is the boss. If you'll excuse me I must wash away the stench of evil now."

The lock clicks shut behind him.

Aziraphale breaks first, "That was rather unexpected."

"God shouting at us to kiss like a frustrated cinema patron is a bit more than unexpected."

"Is she right Dearest?" Suddenly brave he adds, "Or is it just me?"

Crowley shifts uncomfortably, "The number of times I almost kissed you over the millennia must be in the hundred thousands Angel. I fell a second time the day we met and despite more than sixty centuries of pining I'd do it all again just to be with you."

"Then perhaps we should give our audience a thrill."

Crowley looks up, "For the record Ma'am, as the humans say you're a pervert."

Aziraphale looks ready to protest but before he can Crowley is kissing him for all he's worth.

A bright light shone in the bookshop and a pleased chuckle reverberated around them but neither angel nor demon noticed.


End file.
